


Innocence Lost

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Eames' reaction to a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to expand on this piece but I don't know how well I'd fair to be honest. I'm not good with casefile fiction. Thanks to Vicky for the beta job!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The ice cream lay melting on the sidewalk. The child's body lay a few feet away, the cone still clutched in her hand. Her lifeless body lay there as a reminder to the lost innocence.

Alex Eames could not suppress the anger and sadness that consumed her from that fact alone. This little girl had two parents that loved her. Two parents, that out of desperation, held onto hope they'd be tucking her into bed that night.

Hot tears pricked her eyes. She rapidly blinked them away as she bent to focus on her partner's words.

It was only then that she realized he was watching her and had stopped speaking.

"Go..." he commanded softly. He was worried about her. The whole case had been this way and up until they got the call that the girl had been found, she hadn't given up hope they'd find her alive.

Alex shook her head, "I'm fine. Can you tell what was used to kill her?" The routine of the question gave her something else to focus on other than the lost future of an innocent child. Her helplessness threatened to consume her as her voice wavered just a tiny bit. She hoped her professional façade, her sharp eyes and determined jaw, disguised the helplessness she felt.


End file.
